Protected as the Secrets of the Past are Revealed
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Jules, once Kimberly Hart, and Sam have been married for four and a half years, and their little girl has just turned four. She gets a call one afternoon from her former best friend, Jason Scott, who says that the original rangers, including Adam, Rocky and Aisha, are coming to see her. She panics, but why? It has something to do with Tommy. (FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)
1. The Call

Summary: Jules, once Kimberly Hart, and Sam have been married for four and a half years, and their little girl has just turned four. Sam comes back to Team One, hating not being with her. She gets a call one afternoon from her former best friend, Jason Scott, who says that the original rangers, including Adam, Rocky and Aisha, are coming to see her. She panics, because none of them knew why she left, especially Adam and Rocky, her triplet brothers. Will Sam get the truth out of her, and will he, the team, and the rangers, be able to protect her from Tommy, who raped her? Because of him, she has triplets, which she gave up for adoption. What happens when they find their mother, after something terrible happens? What will happen if, and when, the other rangers find out? What will the rest of Team One do? Will Tommy try something? Wordy and Lou are alive, and Greg is still the leader of the team.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint or Power Rangers, sadly.**

Chapter One: The Call

(3:04 am, Braddock residence)

The couple was asleep in their bed, facing each other, with Jules' head on his chest, and his arms were around her. Sadie, their four-year-old daughter, slowly opened their bedroom door, and walked slowly over to the bed, holding her teddy bear, with her thumb in her mouth. She said in a small voice as she stood behind her daddy, "Mommy? Daddy?"

When neither of the parents answered, she said a little louder, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Sam groaned, and turned over, opening his eyes as Jules woke up and propped up on an elbow, "What is it, munchkin?"

"I had a nightmare."

Jules said as Sam picked the little girl up, and put her in between them on the bed, "What about?"

"Someone broke into our house, and took you mommy."

Her parents looked at each other over her head, and Jules said, "Look, sweetie, mommy's right here. I'm fine."

The little girl nodded, and said, "Can I sleep in here?"

Her father smiled, and said as the three layed down, "Sure, princess."

(6:00 am)

Sam and Jules were both awake, hugging their sleeping daughter, when the alarm went off. Jules turned slightly, and hit the button, turning it off. She turned back around, and kissed him, saying, "I'll go get ready, first. Wake her up, and help her get ready for daycare."

Sam nodded, and said as she stood up and started to walk out, "Hey, babe?"

She stopped and turned, smiling, and he said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He looked down at Sadie, and said, "Munchkin, it's time to get up."

When all she did was nestle closer to him, hugging her teddy bear tight and sticking her thumb in her mouth, he smiled, and said, "Sadie, sweetheart, it's time."

She moaned, and opened her eyes as he put a kiss to her forehead. He said as he heard the shower start, "It's time to get up, kiddo."

"But, I don't want to."

He chuckled, and said as he sat up, "Mommy and daddy have to get to work, Sadie, and you've gotta go to daycare."

"But, I don't wanna go to daycare. Can I go to work with you?"

He sighed, and said, "Sadie, we've already talked about this. Mommy and daddy are on a hot call at least once a day. We have a **very** dangerous job, sweetie."

She nodded, and he smiled. Standing up, he picked her up, and said as he walked out of the room, "Come on, let's go get you dressed."

As they entered her room, she asked, "Can I wear my CareBears t-shirt?"

He chuckled, and said as Jules stepped out of the bathroom, in a towel, "Sure, baby girl."

Jules smiled, and said as she looked into the room as Sam placed Sadie on her bed, "Morning, sweetie."

"Morning, mommy."

As Jules passed the room, Sam said, "I'll have her ready in five minutes, and then I'll go get ready."

"'Kay."

He went over to Sadie's closet, and pulled out her pink CareBears shirt, and a pair of khakis. Walking back over to the bed, he opened the drawer to her nightstand, and took out a pair of panties. However, she took them from him, and said, "I can do it, daddy."

He smiled, and said, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, and nodded. He said, "Ok, then, daddy's gonna go get ready."

She nodded, and he walked out, chuckling. He walked into their bedroom, and Jules said as he closed the door, "She's dressed **already**?"

He shook his head, and said, "She wanted to do it herself."

"Ah, ok. She's been wanting to do that a lot, lately."

He went over to their closet, and pulled out a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. He bent down, and opened a drawer under the clothes. Pulling out a pair of boxers, he said as he closed it, "I'll get dressed in the bathroom."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

He replied as he opened the door, and walked out, "Na, I'll take one tonight."

"Ok."

She smiled, and thought, _Men, always taking showers at night._ She sighed, and walked out. She went into Sadie's room, and when she saw her fully dressed, except for shoes, she said, "Good job, baby girl!"

Their daughter smiled, and Jules looked around, saying, "Where's your flip-flops?"

Sadie answered as she pointed over to the corner, "Right over there, mommy."

Jules walked over and retrieved the flip-flops. She walked back over to her, and handed them over. Sadie smiled, and put them on. Sam came in, smiling, and said, "Ok, girls, ready to go?"

Jules and Sadie nodded, and Sadie got off of the bed. They all walked out of the room, through the living room, and out the front door. They got in their Jeep, and Sam said as he drove out of the driveway, "Who's ready to face the day?"

Both of the females cheered, and Sam laughed.

* * *

Jules said as they drove up to the daycare center, and stopped, "Ok, Sadie, there's Sophie. Hold on, and I'll open the door."

Sadie said as she unbuckled and opened the door, sliding out, "That's ok, mommy, I can get it."

Sam looked back at her as she closed the door, and said as they both watched her walk over to the lady waiting for her, "How did she get the door open?"

"She must've snuck taking it off of the child-safety lock."

He smiled, and said as they drove off, "Just like her mom, sneaky and devious."

She smiled, and said, "That's why you love me."

He chuckled, and said, "Well, **that**, and other reasons."

* * *

As they drove into the parking lot, Jules looked at Sam, and said, "Well, we're the last ones here."

He nodded, and said as he pulled up to the door, "Go ahead. I'll be in there in a few minutes."

Jules nodded, gave him a quick kiss, opened the door, and said as she got out, "Hurry up, you don't want to have to pull Sarge."

She shut the door, and ran inside as Sam drove down the row.

* * *

(SRU floor)

Sergeant Greg Parker looked up as Jules ran in, and said, "You're late, Jules."

"Sorry, Sarge, we got caught up in traffic."

Before anyone could reply, Sam walked in, saying, "There was a huge five-car wreck down the road from Sadie's daycare."

Spike walked out of the restroom, and said, "How **is** the munchkin?"

Jules smiled, and answered, "Good, we've trying to get her to understand that she can't come to work with us."

Ed, who was sitting in a chair, said, "You should bring her one day, and have Winnie watch her. When she sees how much you're gone, she won't want to come anymore."

Sam asked, "Are you sure it'll work?"

Ed nodded, and said, "Greg and I both had to do it."

Sam nodded, and said, "Ok, we might try that."

Lou walked in, and Greg said, "Wordy?"

They heard a voice coming from behind the row of filing-cabinets, "I'm here, boss."

Wordy poked his head out, and Lou smiled, saying, "What are you doing back there?"

"I, uh…accidentally threw my phone back here."

The rest of the team laughed, and then they heard, "Team One, hot call!"

Greg said as they all headed for the door, "Gear up, guys."

* * *

(house, outside)

The team stood outside, looking at the house, and Greg said to one of the neighbors, who was standing outside, "Can you give me any information? What happened? Who's involved?"

The neighbor nodded, and said, "Caleb and Marissa Matthias live here with their two teenage sons, Nick and Will. I was standing in my garden when it happened. Mr. Matthias came home, apparently very angry. He stormed into the house, and he started screaming at his wife. She tried to calm him down, but when she started to walk toward him, he pulled a gun out, aiming it at her. And, then, Nick, the youngest son, tried to sneak up behind him, but he heard the boy. He turned around, and shot him. After that, I called the police, and they sent you."

Ed said as he picked up his equipment, "Jules, Sierra One. Sam, Sierra Two. Spike and Lou, come with me, and let's see if we can get in through the basement."

They nodded, and went their separate ways. Greg looked at Wordy, and said, "Keep log."

Wordy nodded, and said as he walked back to the van, "You got it, boss."

Greg sighed, and said to the neighbor as he pulled out his cell, "Can you give me their number?"

The woman nodded, and said, "It's 1-485-672-9651."

He said as he dialed the number, and put it to his ear, "Thank you."

A few seconds later, they saw Marissa start to go for the phone, but Caleb said something, and the woman stopped. Greg put the phone in his pocket, and said, "Jules?"

The team heard her say, "I've got the solution."

Lou said, "Boss, we're going through the basement door, now."

Greg nodded, and said, "Good."

Sam said, "Boss, I see the oldest boy with his brother, trying to stop the bleeding. We need to get a guy in there."

"I know. Ed, how you guys doin?"

Ed answered, "We're going up the stairs leading to the main part of the house."

Spike said, "We are now in, what looks like the dining room. Heading for the living room, where the subject is."

A few seconds later, Greg could see the three men come into the room, Caleb turning the gun on them. The team heard Ed say, "Caleb, your son needs help. Why don't you put the gun down, and let us get him that help?"

The man shook his head, and said something. Greg couldn't help but feel a little helpless. Spike started toward the woman, and the man said something else, causing him to stop. Lou looked out the side of his eye at Greg, out the window. Unfortunately, Caleb saw the movement. He looked out the window, and aimed the gun at Greg. When they all saw him put his finger on the trigger, Jules pulled her trigger. When they saw the man fall, the three team members raced forward, Ed to the woman, and Spike and Lou to the two boys. Greg nodded, and said, "Good job, team."

* * *

(few hours later)

They were standing in the locker room, talking and laughing. Sam shut his locker, and looked at Jules, who was looking in her locker. He walked up to her, and said, "Good shot today, sweetheart."

Jules looked up at him, and smiled, saying, "Thanks."

Her cell phone rang, and they all looked at her as she looked at it. When she saw the Caller ID, her eyes widened slightly, looked at them, and said, "I'll be right back."

As she walked away, she opened the phone, put it to her ear, and said, "Hello?"

A voice that she knew all too well replied, "Kim?"

"Hi, Jase."

"How are you? It's been a long time. Everyone misses you, especially your brothers. You haven't talked to any of us. You've been ignoring all of our calls."

"I'm good. Why are you calling me?"

"All of us are coming to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"The original rangers, your brothers, and Aisha, are coming down there to visit."

Jules felt like she couldn't breathe as she said, "Tommy's coming, too?"

"Of course."

When she didn't answer, he said, "Are you ok, Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, when are you guys coming?"

"I know it's a little short notice, but we're on the plane now. We should be there tomorrow morning."

"Um, can I ask how you know where I am?"

"You kept you communicator, so finally Alpha and Billy were able to locate you."

_Dang it. I knew I shouldn't have kept it._ She said, "Um, ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up, and took a shaky breath. She walked back to the team, and Sam said, "You ok?"

She put on a smile, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Some old friends, including my two brothers, are coming to visit."

Lou said, "You have brothers?"

She nodded, and said, "We're triplets…I left a long time ago, and haven't talked to them since."

Spike said, "You don't look too happy about them coming."

She hesitated slightly, and then said, "I am, it's just…I had an argument with one of them, and he's coming too."

Sam hugged her from behind, and said, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure he's forgotten about it, by now."

_I'm sure he hasn't forgotten a thing._ She sighed, and said, "Maybe."

* * *

(Braddock house, night)

The couple was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and Sadie had spent the night with Spike, to give them some time alone. He noticed that she was being very quiet, which was unusual, so he looked at her. He said, "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

When she kept staring straight ahead, and didn't answer, he gently shook her arm, saying a little louder, "Jules."

Startled, she jumped, and looked at him, saying, "Huh?"

"Are you ok? I called you, and you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just worried about tomorrow."

"I know, but it'll be ok. Why haven't you been in touch with any of them, especially your brothers?"

She shrugged, and said, "It's complicated…"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She rewarded him with a small smile, and said as she nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He stood up, and she asked as he walked down the hall, "Where you goin?"

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ok."

She sighed, and thought, _No matter what, I can't let anyone find out what Tommy did to me. Someone will get hurt if I do._ She laid down, and closed her eyes, waiting for her husband to come back. _Or let them, especially Tommy, find out that I have three more kids…because of him._

* * *

(few minutes later)

Sam walked back into the room, and didn't see her, so he walked around the couch, and smiled. She had fallen asleep, waiting for him. He turned off the tv, and carefully, yet gently, picked her up. He walked down the hall, and into their room. He laid her in their bed, and turned off the light, before joining her. Taking her in his arms, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

(few hours later, Jules' dream)

_Kimberly Hart was walking back to the Campbell's house, from the library, when she heard, "Kim, wait up!"_

_Turning, she saw Tommy Oliver, her boyfriend, running towards her. She smiled, and said, "Hi, Tommy."_

_When he caught up with her, he took her hand, and said as they started walking again, "Where you goin?"_

_"Back home, I just got done at the library."_

_"Cool, can I come over for a little while?"_

_"Um, sure."_

_They walked down the street, and rounded the corner. When they reached the house, they walked through the gate, up the steps, and onto the porch. As Kim unlocked the door, Tommy said, "Is anyone home?"_

_She shook her head, and said as they walked in, shutting the door behind them, "No, they went shopping for my birthday. They shouldn't be back for a few hours."_

_As she headed for the stairs, she said, "I'll be right back, I have to put something in my room."_

_He nodded, and when she was halfway up, he started to quietly follow her. When she walked through the door of her room, he followed her in, and quietly shut the door, making her jump slightly. She turned around, and said, "Tommy, what're you doing?"_

_He started to walk toward her, and said, "What do you say we have a little fun?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_He gripped her waist, and said, "You know what I mean, Kim."_

_"Tommy, you're scaring me."_

_"Aw, come on, Kim. You know you want to."_

_"Tommy, I think you should leave."_

_"Can't do that, Beautiful."_

_She tried to get away, but he pushed her back onto the bed, and she said as he got on top of her, "Tommy, stop! Help!"_

_"No one can hear you, Kimberly."_

_As he started to take his shirt off, she screamed, "NO!"_

* * *

(reality)

Little did she know, Jules had been murmuring in her sleep, and it woke Sam up. He started to shake her gently, trying to wake her up, when she said, "Tommy, stop! Help!"

He shook her a little harder, and then she shot up, eyes open, breathing hard as she screamed, "NO!"

He said as she looked around frantically, "Jules, sweetie, are you alright? What's wrong?"

She looked at him, and said as she continued to breathe hard, "I'm ok, it was just a nightmare."

"You mentioned a Tommy in your sleep. Who is he?"

"He's the one that I got into the argument with."

He nodded, and said, "Oh. Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. Do you want to try to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head, and said, "No, I'll just go watch tv. I don't want to take the chance of the nightmare continuing."

He nodded, and said as he kissed her forehead, "Do you want to talk about it? Can you tell me what the argument was about?"

She shook her head, and said, "I don't really remember what it was about."

Once again, he nodded as she got up. She leaned down, kissed him, and walked out. Lying back down, he thought, _I trust her, but for some reason, I feel like she's not telling me the whole truth. When she's ready, I hope she knows she can tell me._ A few seconds later, he was fast asleep.

**Review Please!**


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint or Power Rangers, sadly.**

Chapter Two: The Arrival

(morning, airport)

Jules was waiting by the loading dock. She had sent Sam on in to work, since the team was already down one person, since she wasn't there. She breathed in a shaky breath, nervous at seeing her friends and brothers. Finally, she walked over to a row of chairs, and laid down. Closing her eyes, she thought, _I wonder how much they've all changed._

In her mind, she heard, _Kim, where are you?_

Adam, her oldest brother. She opened her eyes, and sat up, looking around. Finally, she saw them. However, she didn't get up, but thought, _I'm over here. Don't say anything, both of you meet me over at the restrooms. I want to see you two, before I see everyone else._

She heard the middle brother, Rocky, think, _Ok, sis._ She slowly stood up, trying to avoid being seen, and slowly made her way to the restrooms, hiding behind a large group of plants. From her hiding spot, she waited for her brothers to come. When she saw them, she still didn't say anything. The two boys looked around, and Rocky thought, _Where are you?_ She took a deep breath, and then she slowly stood up. When they saw her, they smiled, and ran over to her. Both hugging her at the same time, Adam said, "We've missed you, little sis."

"I've missed you guys, too."

She pulled away, and said, "You guys haven't changed much."

Rocky said, "You haven't, either."

Jules replied, "You'd be surprised."

Before either of her brothers could ask her what she meant, the others walked up. She smiled, but it faltered slightly when she saw Tommy. Everyone took turns hugging her, but when Tommy hugged her, he whispered, "You look even better than before."

She shivered, and pulled away. Aisha said, "Are you wearing a uniform?"

She nodded, and Trini squealed, "Cool!"

Zack smiled at his wife, and said, "How've you been, Kim?"

"Good, now if you'll follow me, we'll go get your luggage. I need to get to work."

Before anyone could move, or say anything, they heard gunshots. Everyone dropped to the floor, except for Jules, who hid behind the bush. Billy hissed, causing the two brothers to look at their sister as she pulled out her phone, "Kim, get down!"

She dialed Sam's number, and whispered, "Come on, Sam, pick up."

A few seconds later, she heard, "_Hey, sweetheart. Have they landed yet?_"

"Yeah, but we've got a situation here. We just heard gunshots. Tell Sarge, and you guys get down here."

"_Ok, are you ok?_"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to talk to whoever it is."

"_No, Jules, don't you dare—!_"

"Sam, this is my job…I've gotta try."

She heard him sigh, and then he said, "_At least put your headpiece in._"

"Ok, I'll put it in. Just please, hurry up and get here."

"_We will…we're gearing up, now. The only thing is, you don't have your gear._"

She smiled as she said, "Yes, I do. I brought it home last night, in case something happened."

"_Smart move, sweetie. We'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything to get yourself shot._"

"I'll try not to… love you, Sam."

"_I love you, too, Jules._"

She sighed as she hung up, putting the phone back in her pocket. Reaching into her other pocket, she pulled out her headpiece. Sticking it in her ear, she turned it on, saying, "Sam, anyone, can you hear me?"

Sam responded, "_Loud and clear_."

"Ok, stand by. Let me know when you guys arrive."

Spike answered with, "_Will do, pumpkin dew_."

"Spike, what the heck is pumpkin dew?"

"_I don't know, but it rhymed._"

She chuckled, and said, "Ok, guys, I'm going to try to find the subject."

She heard six responses, all telling her in their own ways to be careful, and she walked out from behind the bush. Rocky whispered as she began to walk toward the way the shot had come from, "Kim, what're you doing?"

She put her finger to her lips, and rounded the corner, where she saw a teenage girl standing there, pointing a gun at a teenage boy, maybe a year or two older than her. Jules pulled out her gun slowly as she crept up behind the girl, and heard Ed say, "_We're here, Jules._"

Greg said, "_I'm on the way in, along with Spike and Lou. Sam, Sierra One, and Ed, Sierra Two. Wordy, you're on log._"

She heard everyone respond, and she heard Greg say, "_Approaching the door, now._"

She heard the door of the airport open, and the teenage girl apparently heard her, too, because her head jerked towards the sound. As Greg, Spike and Lou stood to the side, the girl finally saw Jules, and said as she continued to slowly walk towards her, "Don't come any closer, or I'll shoot!"

Jules stopped, and said, "My name is Jules, and I'm with the Strategic Response Unit. So are my partners over there. What's your name?"

"Melissa Heartman."

Greg said lowly, "Wordy, give me anything you can on a Melissa Heartman."

A few seconds later, the team heard, "_Melissa Heartman, seventeen-years-old. Filed a rape charge against her boyfriend, Steven Lamboda, last week._"

Jules' breath caught, and bad memories began to flood her brain, but she thought, _Can't let it get to me. Can't let the others know what he did to me that night._ She took a deep breath, and then said, "Melissa, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

The girl shook her head, saying, "He raped me, and no one believed me!"

Jules nodded, and said, "Ok, and we're going to make sure he pays for it. Now, will you put the gun down?"

The team heard Sam say, "_I have the solution._"

Jules heard Adam think, _Can't let **what** get to you, Kim? Why did you say your name was Jules? What **who** to you?_ She jumped slightly, having forgotten about her brothers, and thought, _It's nothing, guys._ The girl said, "No, he'll just get away."

"No, he won't. If you put the gun down, we'll arrest him. You didn't shoot anyone, yet, so you're not in too much trouble."

"Have you ever felt trapped, not able to move, as you're restrained, not able to fight back?"

Jules hesitated, and then said, "No…but I can assure you, this kid'll go away for a long time. Just put the gun down. I know it's hard, but this isn't the way to do this."

The poor girl seemed to hesitate, and then finally nodded. All four team members moved forward, Spike and Lou to take care of the boy, Greg to take the gun away from the trembling girl, and Jules to comfort the girl, who was now crying hysterically. Putting her arms around the young girl, Jules whispered soothing words in her ear, "It's ok, Melissa, he can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

(few minutes later)

The team made their way over to Jules' friends and family, Sam's arms around her, holding her close. When they reached them, Billy asked, "Are you crazy?!"

Jules frowned, and said, "What do you mean?"

"Going to face that girl by yourself!"

"My team was coming…it's my job."

Jason asked, "So, who **are** these guys?"

Jules smiled, and said as she looked at each of her teammates, "This is Sergeant Greg Parker, Ed Lane, Lou Young, Spike Scarlatti, Wordy Wordsworth, and this… is my husband, Sam Braddock."

Adam and Rocky both exclaimed, "**Husband**?"

"Yes, my **husband**."

Next, she pointed to each of the former rangers, saying, "Team One, these are my friends: Jason, Billy, Zack and his wife Trini, T-Tommy, and Aisha. These are my brothers, Adam and Rocky…we're triplets."

Sam nodded, and said, "It's nice to meet you, guys."

Adam said, "Likewise, Sam."

Rocky asked, "Hey, sis, why did you tell that girl that your name was **Jules**?"

Jules didn't answer, and Spike said, "What do you mean? That's her name."

Zack shook his head, and said, "No, her name is Kimberly."

Everyone looked at her, and she started to feel nervous, but she said, "When I left, I changed my name, wanting a fresh start. There were…", she looked at Tommy, who was staring at her, briefly, "some incidents that happened before I left, and I didn't want anyone to be able to find me."

Aisha nodded, and said, "Yeah, and you sure didn't make it easy for us, either."

Jules nodded, and said, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I had to."

She heard Rocky ask, _Kim, what's going on? Why did you look at Tommy like that?_

_What do you mean?_

Adam thought, _Kim, you need to talk to us…did someone hurt you? We can't protect you, if you won't tell us what's going on._

_I already told you, I **can't**._

Her brothers sighed inwardly, and when she heard them, she said, "Well, we need to get back to work. You never know when we'll get another call."

Greg shook his head, and said, "No, Jules, you stay and spend some time with your friends and family."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and she said, "Ok…"

As the team walked off, Sam kissed her. When he pulled away, he said, "I'll see you tonight, after shift."

She nodded, and stared after him as he walked off. When she looked back at the others, she saw Tommy looking at her, with a hungry look in his eyes. She shivered, and said as she looked away, "So where're you guys staying?"

Jason shrugged, saying, "We don't know, yet."

Her eyebrows went up, and she said, "You guys came all this way, and you don't know where you're staying?"

Trini shook her head, and said, "This was a little short-noticed."

"Clearly…well, let's go. There are a bunch of hotels around here. Might as well go ahead and get you guys settled into one. First, we need to get your luggage."

They followed to the luggage area, and once they found their bags, they left. As they walked to her jeep, she said, "It'll be a tight squeeze, but it'll have to do."

* * *

Jules was walking out of the hotel that she had gotten the gang settled in, when she heard, "Kimberly!"

She froze, and turned slowly. _Tommy_. She crossed her arms, and said, "What do you want, Tommy?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

As he stepped closer, he said, "Did you miss me, Beautiful?"

"Don't call me that. And, no, I didn't."

"I'm crushed, Kim. I sure did miss you."

"I'm sure you did, Tommy."

He stepped closer, and as she put her arms down and took a few steps back, he said, "Come on, Kim, don't be like that."

He backed her into the wall, and she put her hands out to push him away, if necessary. He took her wrists, and said as he squeezed them slightly, "Why don't you and I go somewhere?"

"How about…no? I'm not going anywhere with you."

She tried to push him, but he pushed her back against the wall, hard, making her wince. He said, "I can't wait to finish what we started."

He kissed her roughly, and she thought as she tried to push him away, _No!_

Instantly, she heard Rocky, _Sis, what's wrong?_

She gulped, and as he started to kiss her neck, she screwed her eyes shut, and thought, _N-Nothing! I just dropped something._ She heard Adam think, _Ok…love you, sis._

_I love you guys, too._ She prayed silently for someone to come and help her, and not long after that, just as Tommy pulled away from her neck, someone slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. She gasped, and couldn't help but smile when she saw who had come to her rescue: Spike. The bomb specialist was straddling Tommy, punching him continuously in the face, saying, "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!"

Jules, no matter how much she was enjoying it, gently pulled him up, saying, "I'm ok, Spike."

He had been looking down at Tommy, who was holding his face, groaning, but when she said that, he looked at her, and said, "But he kissed you!"

"I know…but I'm ok. I can handle him…"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he said, "You know that I have to tell Sam."

She answered, quickly gripping his arm, "No, you can't! I mean…I can deal with it. I'll tell him."

"And, what about your other friends, your brothers, and the rest of the team?"

"I'll tell them, too, if you think I should."

"I definitely think you should."

She sighed, and nodded. Kissing his cheek, she said, "Thank you."

He smiled, and said, "You're welcome."

As Tommy tried to get up, Spike put his foot on his stomach, saying, "You stay down. I'm trying very hard not to arrest you, right now."

Jules, smiling, pulled on his arm, and said, "Spike…look at me."

Spike looked at her, and she said, "Care to tell me what you were doing here?"

He shrugged, and said, "The team went on a hot call, but Ed told me to go make sure that you were getting them settled in ok. And, after that, to bring you to the location with me. It looks like this one made sure that he was settled in **real** good."

Tommy scowled, and said, "Get off of me, dude."

Jules gently pulled on Spike's arm, saying, "Come on, Spike, we have to go. The team needs us."

Spike hesitated, looked at her, and then looked at the man on the ground, saying, "You try anything like that again, I'll make sure you get arrested."

Tommy narrowed his eyes as the two constables walked away, and thought, _Oh, she'll pay for that. She'll surrender to me, with some convincing._

* * *

As Jules drove toward the hot call location, Spike said, "Are you sure that you're ok?"

"Yes, Spike, I'm sure."

"Your wrists look red…"

She looked at her wrists, and said, "Um, yeah…he squeezed them a little tight when I tried to push him away."

He growled, "Dang it, Jules. Why won't you let me arrest him?"

"It's just…I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Try me."

She sighed, and said, "No, you don't understand. I can't explain it…because I can't tell you."

"Why not? You know that you can tell me anything."

She bit her lip, and said, "I've…been sworn to secrecy."

"By who?"

When she didn't answer, he put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Come on, Jules. You can tell me, no one else will know. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

She shook her head, and said, "He has ways of knowing."

"He? Who is he, Jules? Please tell me."

She pulled up to the location, and said as she looked at him and put her headpiece in, "I'll try…when we're on the way back to the barn."

He nodded, and they both got out. As they walked over to Greg, Jules asked, "What we got, Sarge?"

Greg looked over at them, and said, "A man is holding his wife and son hostage. Sam's up on the roof, Ed and Wordy are in the house, talking to the man, and Lou's on log."

Both of the newcomers nodded, and watched through the window as the man pointed the gun quickly at Ed. Then, they heard a shot. Jules and Spike looked at the house beside it, and saw Sam standing, the smoking gun in his hands. Jules smiled as they looked back at the window, where they saw Ed and Wordy kneeling over the man, who was dead, in a pool of blood. The wife was holding her son close to her, and they were both crying. Greg nodded, and said, "Good job, team."

**Review Please**


	3. The Truth is Revealed At Last

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint or Power Rangers, sadly.**

Chapter Three: The Team and Her Brothers Finds Out the Truth

(Jeep)

As soon as Jules and Spike were in the Jeep, and on the way back to the Jeep, Spike said, "Alright, spill it, Callaghan. Who is this "he" you were talking about?"

She hesitated, and then sighed, saying, "Tommy."

"What did he do?"

"I can't tell you. I wish I could tell you…but he told me that if I did, someone would get hurt. And, it wouldn't be me."

"He won't know, Jules."

"He'll find out."

"Jules, pull over."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She sighed, and nodded, pulling over to the side of the road. Once she stopped completely, Spike said, "Jules, look at me."

She turned, and he said as she looked at him, "You **can** tell me."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

He took her hand, and said, "He won't hurt me, or you, or anyone else, I promise. Just, don't keep it to yourself."

"If I bring it up, I'll have more nightmares."

"More?"

She nodded, and replied, "I used to have nightmares. They finally stopped, but last night, they started back up."

He squeezed her hand, and she said, "Well, if I'm going to tell **you**, then there's someone else that needs to know. I should've told them a long time ago."

She took out her cell phone, and said, "Spike, I'm about to tell you something about me, my brothers, and our friends, that we've never told anybody."

He nodded, and she took a deep breath. Then, she said, "Have you heard of the Power Rangers, all around America?"

He nodded, and she said, "Well, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy and I were the first. Adam, Rocky and Aisha were the second, replacing Jason, Trini and Zack when the left for the Peace Conference in Switzerland."

He stared at her, and then smiled, saying, "That's amazing, Jules!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, smiled, and then dialed a number. Putting it to her ear, she waited, and then she heard, "_Hey, sis._"

"Hey, Ads. Are you by any chance with Rocky?"

"_Yeah, we're in our hotel room._"

"Are you guys alone?"

"_Yeah._"

"Good…"

"_Kim, what's going on?_"

"Can you guys, um…teleport into my Jeep?"

"_Yeah, sure, we'll be right there._"

"Don't tell any of the others."

"_Ok, are you alright?_"

She hesitated, and then said, "Yeah, we just need to talk. It's important."

"_Ok, we'll be there in a sec. Love you, sis._"

She gave a small smile, and answered, "I love you, too, big brother."

She hung up, and looked at Spike, who nodded at her encouragingly. They turned to look at the back seat, as a flash of black and red appeared, leaving Adam and Rocky. Rocky said as both brothers leaned forward, "What's wrong, sis?"

"I have something to tell you, that I should've told you a long time ago, instead of running."

She looked at Spike, who squeezed her hand as he nodded. She looked down at her brothers' feet, and mumbled something. Spike asked, "What?"

She yelled as she looked up, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "HE RAPED ME!"

Rocky asked after all three men gasped, and she broke down in sobs, "WHAT? WHO?"

Spike said, "Tommy raped you?!"

Adam looked at her, and said, "TOMMY DID THIS TO YOU?!"

Through her sobs, they could barely make the words out when she said, "He raped me, and beat me, and told me that if I told anyone, or if someone found out, he would kill them, and then kill me! He told me that it was my fault that all this happened, that I deserved it!"

Spike pulled her to him, and Adam said, "Kim, none of it was your fault. Tommy will pay for what he did."

She looked at him through her tears, and Rocky said, "We won't let him near you again, at least not when you're alone."

Adam asked, "Why didn't we know when it happened?"

She answered, "I did a good job of hiding it."

Rocky touched her hand, and said, "You can tell us anything, Kim."

She nodded, and when Spike touched her back, she winced. Spike pulled away, asking, "What'd I do?"

By this time, she had settled down a little, and she said, "You didn't do anything. It's just it's sore where he pushed me into the wall earlier."

Adam said, "What do you mean?"

Spike answered for her, saying, "As she was leaving the hotel, Tommy confronted her. I was just pulling into the parking lot. I got out, and started running towards her when I saw him kiss her. I knocked him to the ground."

Jules nodded, and said, "When I tried to push him away, grabbed my wrists hard, and slammed me against the wall."

Adam said, "Let us see."

She shook her head, and Spike said, "Jules, we need to see."

She sighed, and pulled away from Spike. She opened her door, got out, shut the door, and walked around to the passenger side. She motioned for them to get out, and once they were out of the car, they saw that she had dropped her gear belt on the ground. She turned, and said as she shut her eyes, "Go ahead."

Adam gently pulled her shirt up as the three men gathered behind her. When they saw the huge bruise forming all over her back, they gasped. As Adam put the shirt back down, Jules turned back around, looking scared. Adam said as he pulled her to him, "It's gonna be ok, sis."

She threw her arms around him, and nodded into his chest. Rocky growled, and said, "Spike, you might have to arrest me later."

The three looked at him, and Spike said, "Why?"

"I'm gonna kill him."

Jules shook her head, and said, "No, Rocky. That's not the way to go about it."

Rocky looked at her, and said, "I just can't let go of the fact that he did this. And, we weren't there to protect you. We swore to mom and dad when they died, that we would always protect you."

Jules touched his cheek, and when he leaned into the touch, she pulled him into the hug. As the three hugged, Adam said, "Kimmie, you need to tell your team, and the others. We'll be with you every step of the way."

She hesitated, and then nodded. As they stood there, Spike's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, put it to his ear, and said, "Yeah?"

He heard Greg say, "_Where are you guys?_"

"We're on the way back. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Ok, just wanted to make sure you guys didn't run into any trouble. See you when you get here._"

"Ok, Boss."

He hung up, and said, "They're waiting for us back at the barn."

The triplets nodded, and they all got back in the car.

* * *

(SRU Floor)

Spike and the triplets walked in, and Jules went over to Sam, sitting in his lap. Ed asked as Sam put his arms around her, "Where were you guys?"

Spike said, "Um, we had a bit of trouble."

Lou said, "What do you mean?"

Jules sighed, and said, "I'll explain everything in a few minutes. First, we need to get my friends here, 'cause they need to know what I'm about to tell you."

She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed Jason's number. After a few seconds, she said, "Jase, gather the others, minus Tommy, and teleport to my work. Don't tell Tommy anything. Adam and Rocky are already here. We need to talk."

"_Ok, we'll be right there. Oh, and you don't have to worry about Tommy, he went to the store._"

"Ok, see you in a few, then."

Before he could answer, she hung up. Looking at Adam, Rocky and Spike, saying, "Am I doing the right thing?"

All three waited, and then they were surrounded in colors of light. When the triplets' friends appeared, Zack said, "What's going on, guys?"

Jules took a deep breath, and said as she stood up from Sam's embrace, "Everyone, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

When she was done telling everyone what she had told the three guys earlier, there was complete silence. And then, Greg said, "Winnie?"

Winnie called from behind her desk, "Yes, sir?"

"Get me an arrest warrant for Thomas Oliver, on account of rape."

"Right away, Sarge."

Jules said, "You guys aren't mad at me for not telling you?"

She looked around at each of the faces, and as they all shook their heads, Ed said, "Of course we're not mad at you. Wish you would've said something, we could've protected you better earlier."

She nodded, and Rocky said, "KJ, don't you have something to show them?"

Aisha asked, "KJ?"

Rocky nodded, and said as he smiled, "Kimberly Jules."

Jules smiled, and sighed, turning around. She pulled her shirt up, and Sam jumped up, saying, "Did he do that to you?"

She turned back around, nodding, and said, "When I left the hotel."

Winnie walked in, and handed Greg a piece of paper. He nodded, and said, "Thank you."

She nodded back, and said, "Your welcome, sir."

Sam said, "Sweetheart, why don't you go home and take a nap. You look like you need it."

She said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you guys later."

Wordy said, "Do you need someone to go with you?"

She shook her head, and said, "Na, I'll be fine."

**Review Please!**


	4. The End, Finally

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flashpoint or Power Rangers, sadly.**

Chapter Four: The End, Finally

(Braddock House)

Jules walked through the door, and went into the bathroom, to take a shower. However, as she turned on the water, and began to undress, she didn't hear the front door open. She stepped into the water, and sighed happily, relieved that she finally came clean. After a few minutes of soaking, she turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. She slipped her robe on, and walked into her and Sam's room. As she went to the closet, she heard the door quietly behind her. Suddenly, she began to panic, remembering what happened the last time the door closed behind her like that. Slowly, she turned around, afraid of what she would see. She screamed when she suddenly felt rough lips over her own. She pushed the person away, and said, "What are you doing in my house, Tommy?"

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"Leave me alone!"

He pushed her onto the floor, and said as he straddled her hips, "I don't think so, Kim."

She screamed for help, but Tommy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of cloth. Stuffing it in her mouth, he pulled out some duct tape, taping the cloth in. The struggling woman cried as Tommy tied her wrists together, tying them to the bed leg. He smiled, and said, "You are so beautiful, Kim."

She struggled, crying out with her mind, _H-Help me!_

She heard them both reply, _What's wrong?_

_Tommy…he's here! He tied me up, and he's on top of me! Please help me, I can't go through this again!_

Rocky thought, _Ok, we're coming, you're gonna be ok, sis. We'll make sure of it!_

They could hear her crying inside their heads as she thought, _O-Ok. Before you come, call Sam and the rest of the Team, and the gang. Tell them to get here, please! Hurry!_

Adam thought, _Ok, we're hurrying, sis!_

She continued to struggle as Tommy her robe off. As he started to take his shirt off, he didn't see a flash of every color behind him. All of the boys ran up behind him, and pulled him off of Jules. Trini and Aisha untied her wrists, and took the gag off. Trini gently pulled her robe back on as she started to sob against the Asian. Tommy struggled, but the boys overpowered him. Adam hissed, "How dare you do this to our sister once, let alone **twice**!"

Rocky said, "I have a good mind to pummel you senseless."

Aisha held Jules close to her, whispering comforting words to her, and the trembling woman jumped as the door burst open. The Team ran in, and as Sam ran to Jules, dropping to his knees and taking her into his arms, the rest of the team went to the others. The former rangers let go of Tommy as he was grabbed by Wordy and Lou. Spike looked over at Jules, and said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "You ok, KJ?"

Rocky couldn't help but smile when Spike used the nickname he had come up with, and Jules nodded, burying her face into Sam's chest. Spike growled at Tommy as he handcuffed him, "Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

Tommy looked at him, and smirked. He continued to struggle as Wordy and Lou dragged him out of the room. Sam began to gently rock her as everyone else gathered around them, getting on their knees. Adam and Rocky touched her shoulders, and Jason said, "Are you ok, Kimmie?"

She nodded, and said, "I am, now that all of you are here."

* * *

(Restaurant)

They were all sitting around a large table, laughing at a joke Zack just told. Adam thought, _Are you really alright, sis?_

Jules thought as she leaned into her husband, who had his arm around her, _Yes, I'm fine. Can't you tell?_

The triplets looked at one another, and nodded, thinking at the same time, _Yeah._

They all heard, "Mommy! Daddy!"

They looked in the direction of the voice, and saw Sadie running towards them, Ed's son Clark walking behind her. Sadie ran into Jules arms, and Sam said as she was lifted onto her mother's lap, "Hey, princess."

Jules looked at Clark, smiling, and said, "Thanks for picking her up, Clark."

Clark smiled back, and said, "Your welcome."

Jules looked at her brothers, and then at her daughter, and said, "Sadie, say hi to your uncles, Adam and Rocky. And these", she gestured at the other former rangers, "are my other friends, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Aisha."

They all smiled at the little girl, as she smiled, and said, "Hi."

Adam said, "Hello, little one."

Rocky said, "Well, KJ, you seem to be doing really well."

Jules smiled, and nodded. Billy said, "We've all been talking. What you think about all of us moving here, to be closer to you?"

Her smile widened further, and she said, "I would like that, a lot."

Rocky exclaimed, "I wish the food would hurry up and get here. I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed, even the Team, having been told earlier about Rocky's bottomless pit of a stomach. Adam and Rocky looked at her, and thought, _We love you, sis._

She looked back at them, and thought, _I love you guys, too._

THE END

**Review Please!**


End file.
